


Misconceptions

by xRaevyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaevyn/pseuds/xRaevyn
Summary: Akko and Diana cannot figure out if what they're feeling is love or some sort of infatuation with the concept of being in love. (Post Ep. 10. May vary on canon)





	1. Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the amount of comments, I have decided to continue this work! Thank you!~

Akko drew out the evening in her head, a tesseract of unlikeliness. She couldn’t have imagined half of the things happening in the manner they did without coincidence of circumstances. If Hannah and Barbara hadn’t pulled over to gloat, Akko wouldn’t have been there. And if Akko hadn’t dragged Lotte and Sucy along on her ridiculous scheme, there would’ve been no danger of any of the events that transpired. But there was no going back and changing that.

Akko rolled over to face Sucy who was sound asleep across the room. In many cases, Sucy was lucky. She didn’t have to worry about people teasing her about love interests or aspirations, as most people assumed she didn’t have any. Not that Akko ever thought Sucy couldn’t have either; she knew Sucy was very inclined to do things when properly motivated by her own desires and she certainly wasn’t unlovable by any means. There are many ways being devilish can also be charming, though Akko personally might not have thought so.

She glanced up at the top bunk for a moment, knowing Lotte was fast asleep above her. Lotte was a sweetheart, caring and gentle all the way, practically the opposite of Sucy in some form or another. She was just as eligible, and Akko was glad Frank had shown interest in her, even if Lotte had turned him down. “You deserve someone who makes you happy, Lotte,” Akko mumbled, before glancing at Sucy and smiling. “You both do…”

She’d been teased all night about what happened between her and Andrew, and while it had been embarrassing to say the least, Akko wasn’t sure it was as on the nose as either of her friends made it seem. Sure, Andrew was charming in some manners, but in others he was irritating, spineless even, and Akko had no business being with a guy like that, nor did she care to. Regardless, Sucy and Lotte continued insisting he could be her potential lover, but they didn’t understand.

Akko envisioned the night as it had transpired, the daring entrance, the endless food buffet, the shimmering manor and all of its glory, and Andrew had to go and ruin it all by trying to toss them to the curb. Akko supposed, in that moment, it couldn’t have gotten worse, until Sucy released the bee and let it sting the poor boy. He had been all over Akko, and she wanted nothing to do with him. She could still hear the way Sucy snickered as Akko dragged her off. And then…

“D-Diana…” Akko mumbled, rolling back over to face the wall. She felt her face heat up as she remembered those piercing blue eyes and how longingly they stared into her own. “It was just the bee,” Akko reminded herself, rolling over once again to bury her scorching face into the pillow. She couldn’t get the image out of her head, Diana’s voice echoing in her mind like a racquet ball, ricocheting off of every edge of her mind into the chasms of her brain that no one dared to cross into until it traveled like lightning-strike cold as a shiver down her spine, pulsating through her ribs, tugging her chest tight and holding her heart captive. She could not breathe, could not stutter out the name again, as if the very recollection had washed over her, and froze her tongue in glacier blue.

It definitely wasn’t Andrew she was interested, no. But Akko would never tell anyone. Although she was sure neither of her friends would care. If anything, Sucy would tease her about it. No. Akko couldn’t tell anyone out of fear that Diana would find out, and the results of that were, most likely, absolutely mortifying.

\--------------------------------------

“I’m going to kill Akko,” Diana mumbled, curling up against the wall. She could still feel some sort of tightness in her chest, even if the bee’s magic had long since passed. “Just what was she thinking, crashing Lord Hanbridge’s party like that?”

Diana closed her eyes, seeing flashes of pink, Akko in her ballgown, her slim, pale shoulders exposed to the world, her surprisingly sharp collarbone- Akko was stick thin, far too thin for anyone who lounged around on sweets. It was a wonder how she managed to stay so petite, though her face was pretty round. Diana might never admit it out loud, but she would be lying if she ever said she hadn’t considered pinching Akko’s cheeks once or twice. She traced over the image in her head a few times. The bee sting couldn’t possibly have held such lasting effects on her. Had she been jealous when Andrew had become bewitched with Akko? Not particularly, but Diana was more focused on the bee itself rather than its effects. Maybe it was something that had always been there, but never surfaced? Diana, queen of knowing everything, did not have the answers.

It wasn’t the first time Akko had stumped her either. And she supposed it wouldn’t have been the last. She traced the moments in her head like one draws pictures in the sand, a temporary joy until the next flooding tides washed over her. Akko had proven herself to be quite the adversary in some sense or another, and it became increasingly clear to Diana that she was not as much of a dunce as she appeared. There had been a lot of that lately, misconceptions of who everyone was supposed to be versus who they actually were. Diana had more than her fair share of people trying to tell her who she needed to be. Akko had faced that in a very different manner, between Hannah and Barbara’s consistent teasing and the professors’ growing impatience, save one, Ursula, though Diana didn’t think Ursula really did much as far is it came to being a mentor, at least from what she could gather. Diana had complied to society long ago, and was obligated by her own standing to be outstanding. But not Akko, Akko’s drive came from a lot of things jumbled together, mostly spite, but definitely passion and empathy. Never in all of her days studying magic had Diana encountered anything like Akko. Perhaps that is where the pseudo-infatuation had started, pseudo because Diana would never have called it an “infatuation” to begin with. She curled up tighter and squeezed her shut eyes.

“Either I’m going to kill Akko, or she’s going to be the death of me.”


	2. Misdirections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko try to distract themselves from their emotions by taking the day to focus on shopping. Funny how they always manage to collide with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and Comments on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think and what you'd be interested in seeing develop!

It was a kiss like Akko had never experienced before, but mainly because Akko had never been kissed before. It was warm, wet, soft, savory, dream-like. Maybe because it was a dream? At the time it didn’t matter to her, all that mattered was the fact that Diana’s lips were pressed into hers with such gentle passion, that all Akko could do was close her eyes and hum with pleasure as her spine buckled into the wall. It felt so real, she was sure it was, but the moment her eyes opened, all she could see was the top bunk looming overhead along with the faint edges of dust particles as they waltzed in morning sun. It was Saturday.

Akko had been having dreams much like this one for the past week or so, at least since the party incident, and there was no real way to release the tension swelling in her chest, leadening her heart with the weight of uncertainty. As Akko pondered, the rest of the room’s inhabitants began to stir, and with them came other thoughts about whether or not Akko could tell either of them about the dreams or would have to keep them to herself. She realized Sucy would probably tear into any new teasing material she could get, and thus decided against it, at least for the time being.

“Good Morning, Akko~” Lotte’s sudden voice would’ve startled Akko more than it did if it weren’t so soft and lyrical.

“Good Morning, Lotte,” she replied, sitting up and noticing Sucy had yet to open her eyes. Part of her wanted to shake her companion, but Akko knew the fear of Sleeping Witch Sickness had long since passed. “What’s on today’s agenda again?” Akko yawned, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“Shopping,” Lotte replied. “Sucy wanted to gather supplies for an experiment, I needed to pick up an item at the Cafe and--”

“I need a new outfit!~” Akko cut in, eyes glistening with enthusiasm. “Sounds like a plan.” This was just what she needed to distract her from her overwhelming infatuation with Diana.

\--------------------------------------

“This is the third store we’ve been to,” Barbara whined, slouching in disappointment.

“We haven’t even made it down the block yet,” Hannah insisted, trying to encourage her friend to keep moving. “Besides. You and I have plenty of outfits, but Diana hasn’t found one to her liking yet.”

“You’re right,” Barbara chimed in agreement before glancing at the blonde in front of them and straightening her spine. “What is it you’re looking for, Diana?”

“Yeah, Diana, we can totally help you find it if you give us a hint,” Hannah added, grinning along side her friend.

‘Something that doesn’t remind me of Akko,’ Diana thought, but bit her tongue before she could say it aloud. If either of them knew that she had any interest in the commoner witch, there would be chaos, and if she wanted chaos she would’ve plucked the golden apple a long time ago, or sought out Pandora’s box. Perhaps the real chaos was festering inside her heart like an angry hornets’ nest, emotions ricocheting off chasms of her heart’s chambers, never finding a true pace or a place to settle. “I’ll know when I see it, Girls, you needn’t worry.”

They should’ve been worrying a long time ago when Diana first met the reckless, childish, Chariot Wannabe. They should’ve worried when Diana marched out of the greenhouse after confessing the revitalization of the Memorial tree to not be her own doing. They should’ve worried when Diana disappeared for minutes on end during the race just to find Akko and bring her to safety. They should’ve worried when Diana worried about Akko’s future at Luna Nova. But as enthusiastic as they were to be Diana’s friends, they were just as oblivious to her own desires as Diana was- or- had been before the night of the party. 

Diana entered the next store they came to without much thought, and went immediately to the back, towards dresses that were more suited to her individual style. She shifted through a-lines, bodycons, tents, empires, halters, jumpers, wraps, poufs, all until she found a nice navy blue sheath she liked. It had a creamy silk band wrapped around the waist and tied in a neat bow. She knew it was just what she wanted. She turned to Hannah and Barbara with a proud smile, as they gave Diana an arrangement of compliments on her find.

“You should- like- totally try it on~” Barbara sang.

“We should all totally try on dresses together!” Hannah added, just as enthused.

“Might as well,” Diana sighed. She did not want to be left alone with her thoughts, even for a moment.

\--------------------------------------

“I’ll be just a minute,” Akko had ensured Sucy and Lotte as they stood outside the shop. “You guys can go pick up Lotte’s order and be back here to pick me up, no need to worry!” Except there was always need to worry.

Akko stood in the changing stall for quite some time, examining herself in the mirror. She’d picked a black and white horizontal stripped a-line dress and tossed a red blazer over it to complete the look. “Maybe with a belt?” She asked no one in particular, and fumbled through the random accessories she’d compiled before finding a nice, woven black and white belt to bring the look together. She pulled out her small ponytail and readjusted to move her entire head of hair, aside from her bangs, back and into a much longer, looser pony tail. She heard the shuffling of feet outside the changing stall and quickly poked her head out. “Lotte? Sucy?” Neither guess was close.

Akko had caught glimpse of Diana examining herself in one of the full-body mirrors just outside the stalls, the kind that came in threes and made for less effort in regards to seeing one’s self from multiple angles. “D-Diana...” the name somewhat falling out of her mouth like a limp tongue as she gawked at the sight of the other student. The dress she was sporting was absolutely stunning.

“Akko?” Diana turned to meet the other girl’s gaze, raising a brow. Neither of them could take their attention off their own flushed cheeks to notice the other’s genuinely equal embarrassment. “What are you doing here?” Diana added, trying to keep her composure.

“Oh y’know, shopping...” Akko scratched the back of her head, which felt weird without her usual, tighter ponytail. “W-what are you doing here?”

“The same,” Diana said, not really contributing much else to the conversation as the two stood in awkward silence before she finally broke it to add a compliment. “You look... nice...”

“O-oh...” Akko’s blush rose. “You look great too--” What was she doing? Why was she standing there like an idiot? She should get the hell out of there before things got more weird and awkward. “I-I should go...”

Before Diana could make another comment, Akko dived back into her stall and removed clothes faster than humanly possible. She was quick to revert back into her uniform without so much as struggling to tie her bow or fiddling with buttons. She’d dashed out of the shop without returning her items, and certainly without checking to see if Diana was still standing there- she wasn’t, thankfully. If Akko had been any more in a rush, she would’ve ran smack into Sucy and Lotte on their way to get her.

“Are you okay, Akko?” Lotte asked, a worried frown on her face as she placed a hand on the hyperactive girl’s shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I-it’s nothing, Lotte. Thank you,” Akko said, trying to shrug it off with nervous laughter.

“Did you find everything you wanted?” Sucy asked, un-phased by Akko’s mild panic.

“Oh, m-more or less...”

\--------------------------------------

Diana sat in the stall long after she’d finished getting dressed. She’d heard Akko rush out, and tugged her find closer to her chest. Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be after all. She stood up and moved the curtain aside, quickly placing the dress on the return rack before standing in wait. Hannah and Barbara emerged shortly after in matching outfits, posing before the mirror together and giggling at how well they complimented each other.

“Don’t we look grand, Diana?” Hannah asked.

“Fit for a Gallery, Diana?” Barbara added.

“You both look lovely, Girls,” Diana replied absently, and at that moment the duo snapped out of their glamorous thoughts to focus on their team mate.

“Where’s your dress?” Barbara frowned.

“You were so excited to put it on,” Hannah added.

“I...” Diana sighed, turning away. “It just didn’t fit.”


	3. Misdemeanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda discovers Akko’s secret crush and hatches a plan to discover if Diana harbors the same feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after episode 12 and before Episode 13
> 
> (Check out the bonus art for this chapter here https://azurathemagician.tumblr.com/post/159264559506/ )

Unwinding after classes or school activities usually meant that the green and red teams would hang out somewhere, either in red team’s room or out in the courtyard. Most of the following shenanigans were practical jokes played on each other and occasional daring missions that stemmed from gossip. The current one was that somewhere in the library existed a secret room, and all one needed to do was pull the proper book from the shelf to access it.

Amanda and Akko were chasing each other around the library, competing to see who could pull books out the fastest. Lotte had been clumsily following and replacing the books whenever possible. Meanwhile Constanze had pulled out blueprints of the library’s layouts and began marking down possible places where a room could, in fact, be hidden, whilst Sucy looked over her shoulder and tapped out suggestions every time Constanze got stuck. Jasmika was the only one not helping at all, but only because she was too busy munching quietly on a bag of chips. Eventually Constanze and Sucy would have a breakthrough or Akko and Amanda would give up, and from the looks of it, Akko and Amanda were giving up far too early.

Akko was the first to plop down, sitting in one of the many cushioned lounging chairs by the fireplace, sinking herself slowly as if she might melt away into the ground. Amanda only leaned against the chair, glancing over to Sucy and Constanze. “You two find anything yet?” She received only a head shake and now Amanda was the one slumping away into nothing.

“All that running around must have you thirsty,” Lotte said, trying to be helpful as she sat down across from Akko and Amanda. “Would you two like some tea?”

Amanda’s face lit up, instantly enthused by the thought of something other than sitting and waiting. “Jasna makes the best tea!” She hopped up off the chair and moved over to Jasminka. “Hey, Jasna, can you make us some tea?”

Jasminka nodded and pushed in her chair, and Lotte tagged along with her. “I have a set big enough for all six of us,” she assured, and the two of them walked away.

With Constanze and Sucy off on a hunt for the mysterious hidden room, and Jasminka and Lotte gone, Amanda had no other option but to bug Akko. “Whatcha thinking about?” she asked, as she approached, hands behind her head. “You’ve got the million mile stare going for ya.”

Akko hadn’t really realized she’d slipped out of the moment until Amanda brought her back into it. Things were moving so quickly before when they were tearing apart the library, but now everything was still, slow motion even, and Akko had tossed her head back to stare at the ceiling without much thought on the matter. “Nothing, I’m just relaxing I guess.”

“Relaxing?” Amanda smiled, leaning over Akko a little. “Akko, you’ve been doing a lot of relaxing these days. What’s on your mind? It’s like- ever since you snuck into Hanbridge Manor for that dumb party you haven’t had your head on straight.”

‘Maybe that’s because I’m not straight,’ Akko thought, but didn’t want that to be her big coming out moment. No, it needed to be far more grand than a comeback. It’s funny that Amanda would even mention the event at all seeing as how she had little to no interest when it came to school social functions, let alone ones outside school, at least not outside of club settings. “I dunno. A lot’s happened over the course of the semester,” Akko wasn’t technically lying, but she was omitting one important detail...

“Is this about Diana?”

Yeah... That...

“N-no! What?” Akko sat up almost immediately, whipping around to face Amanda. “Why would it be about Diana?”

“’Cuz you’ve been doing nothing but gawking at her for the past few days and it’s kinda weirding me out,” Amanda shrugged. “I mean- I guess she’s got her charms but you said she’s a pain in the ass.”

‘No, you did,’ Akko wanted to correct Amanda but refrained. “She’s gorgeous, and obnoxiously perfect, and such a stickler for rules. There’s no way I’d like someone as stuck up and feign as her.” Akko waved her hand dismissively.

Amanda chuckled at Akko’s insistence, though she wasn’t buying it for a minute. “Alright, alright, quit your yapping. I get it. Diana’s a stubborn princess.”

“Thank you,” Akko said, although it stung a little to agree. “I’m glad we’re seeing eye to eye.”

“So it would seem,” Amanda mused, and slipped away from Akko to clear space on the small coffee table in front of her as Jasminka and Lotte came back with tea and snacks. Leave it to Jasminka to bring food when it wasn’t required of her. “Constanze, Sucy. Tea’s served,” Amanda called over to the two who were sitting at a desk, far from the fireplace. 

Sucy moved to push in her chair, turning to look at Constanze who motioned for the other girl to continue on without her. She didn’t have to say anything for Sucy to understand the simple gesture of “I’ll be done in a minute.” Constanze really could be a workaholic when she wanted something. Sucy merely shrugged and moved to sit down next to Lotte and across from Akko. Jasminka took the fourth chair and Amanda sat on the arm rest of Akko’s since Akko wasn’t taking up much room to begin with.

As everyone settled into their tea, and cozy chairs, Akko decided it was now or never. And as nervous as she was, she should at least trust them enough to tell her friends what she still was having trouble being honest with herself about. “Girls,” Akko started, clearing her throat. “I need to come clean about something.”

Akko glanced over at Constanze who looked up to the crowd the moment Akko had broken the silence and raised a brow, as if to ask if she was supposed to be included in this conversation as well. It only took a nod from Sucy and a gesture from Akko and Amanda for Constanze to roll up her schematics and tuck them away before moving to the space behind Akko’s chair, listening intently.

“So what did you do this time?” Sucy asked, a small smirk on her face. “Did you drink another one of my potions by accident?”

“Are you running from the law because you killed the president of the Anti-Chariot club?” Amanda chimed in, sipping her tea.

“Did you find your long lost lover who travelled across the world in search of you, and now the two of you are going to elope?” Lotte threw in, eyes sparkling in the fire’s radiant glow.

“No, no, no, none of those things,” Akko shook her head. “I didn’t do anything. At least, I don’t think I have.”

This would honestly be easier if everyone could read minds, but Akko felt grateful that they couldn’t see all the embarrassing thoughts she’d been having about Diana over the course of the past few weeks. “I just need to clear the air about something...”

“Akko, you can tell us anything,” Lotte said, a concerned frown finding its way to her lips. “There’s no need to beat around the bush.”

“Yeah, Akko, we’re your friends.” Amanda ruffled Akko’s head. “We’re here for you no matter what, man.” Constanze threw in a thumbs up from her end and Sucy smiled along side Lotte. Jasminka offered a chip and Akko took it gratefully.

All eyes were on her as she took in a sharp breathe, this time filled with determination. “I’m bisexual,” she said, in quick exhale. “I like boys. But I like girls too. In fact, I like girls a heck of a lot more than boys some times...”

The silence that grew between them was almost unsettling til Amanda broke it with a laughter she simply couldn’t contain anymore. “Akko, we know.”

“You know?” Akko looked surprised. “You all knew I liked girls and no one said anything?”

“What’s there to say? There’s nothing wrong with it,” Sucy shrugged. “Some of us might even agree with you on that stance...” She glanced to Constanze who, in turn looked to Amanda.

“Yeah,” Amanda said, grinning proudly, as if she’d been given a badge of honor. “Girls are a work of art.” 

“Either way,” Lotte interrupted Amanda’s gloating mood to bring the topic back to Akko. “We still love and support you.”

Akko smiled, the kind of relieved smile you see in hospital rooms in coma wards and church halls on wedding nights, the kind that comes when the weight of the world rolls off your shoulders as if it never existed in the first place. Akko felt tears swelling up in her eyes and she wiped them away without a second thought. “You guys are the best.”

\--------------------------------------

Diana had fled the room after Hannah and Barbara had started their usual nightly chatters. She’d tuned out after hearing their back and forth on Amanda, and practically stormed out of the room when they brought up Akko. “I’ll be in the library,” Diana cut into the conversation without giving either of them much room to respond. Although she usually could handle herself in her own section of the room, it was just far too much to ignore, especially while she was working on preparations for the festival and trying to stay on top of her emotions.

She’d had a bit of time between where she was and where she wanted to be to collect her thoughts. Everything had been happening so quickly. The mirror that showed her inner desires, she was glad she could play it off. But Akko... becoming her doppelgänger? What was that about? She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know.

The festival just around the corner, and that being said most everyone was working hard on keeping the place in top condition for the new arrivals. The library was practically empty because of this as well, and that was something Diana was enjoying. She didn’t want to have to answer to anyone else while dealing with her own problems.

She was on the second floor, skimming idly through books when she heard a fit of laughter downstairs. She had been partially startled by the outburst of noise in such a normally quiet place and decided to investigate. There was really no need for anyone to be in the library at this point, so she prepared herself in case the group needed a proper scolding.

From the top of the stairs she could see Akko and company, goofing off in their usual manner. Diana was halfway down the staircase when she made eye contact with Amanda who had slipped into Akko’s lap in that precise moment. The action was like striking down a rod of flint because Diana felt something burning inside of her as she watched Akko become absolutely flustered by Amanda’s presence, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on the word for the feeling. She’d stopped halfway down the stairs without meaning to, unable to take her eyes off of the scene unfolding.

\--------------------------------------

Skin on skin contact was not something Akko was used to, especially not bare legs brushing against her own. Amanda had slid into her lap so effortlessly there was no way to mistake the action as anything but purposeful. “In honor of you coming out, you get the honor of having the hottest girl in all of Luna Nova in your lap,” Amanda teased. Yep. Definitely on purpose.

Akko felt her face turn bright red as Amanda put an arm around her. “Amanda! What are you--” her eyes met Diana’s and everything seemed to freeze up. It was as if the world stopped on the two of them and there was nothing else in existence... and then Diana began to descend the staircase without a word, quick to turn on her heel and rush out. Akko slid Amanda out of her lap quickly. “I-I’ll be right back,” she said not really giving anyone else much of a say in the matter before she was chasing Diana down an endless rabbit hole.

Amanda stood up and slid into Akko’s chair, a soft smirk on her face. “Love is in the air, Girls~” she sang. She knew exactly what she was doing when she slid into Akko’s lap, and as she’d anticipated, Diana was in fact jealous. Akko would just have to thank her later. Or curse her. Amanda would probably accept either.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana stumbles across something she’d rather not see, and becomes more heartbroken

Diana’s mind and Diana’s heart were racing each other, screaming violently to see who had the loudest voice, or, that’s what she imagined based on the pounding in her head and the rhythms and counter rhythms of her thoughts.

‘You were stupid to think anything otherwise,’ Diana thought. ‘She’s not worth your time.’

‘Naïve Prodigal girl, entirely too tightly wound,’ she found herself wanting to bash her head into something just to get the thoughts to stop. ‘How could anyone ever love you?’

It was true Diana had admirers, suitors, plenty of people willing to throw themselves at her feet, but all of those things were only in speculation, people who were infatuated with her name and the weight it carried, and none that were actually interested in who she was as a person. Hannah and Barbara were her friends, sure, but she had isolated herself from them due to their blatant worship.

She supposed, in many ways, Akko and Amanda deserved each other. And what did she deserve? She, the girl whose bitter calm could extinguish the sun, and drain light from the sky entirely, did not deserve the girl who was the iridescent twilight glow of a thousand different constellations, interwoven across the sky like a blanket of light. The lives she had to lead, the girl she pretended to be for everyone else’s sake, meant nothing to that light. Amanda was a free form, and could love Akko in the many ways Diana simply couldn’t bring herself to do. And that was part of the jealousy boiling inside of her, the feeling clawing at her lungs and banging on her chest like desperate, caged animal, determined to be free of whatever ache had settled inside of her. But Diana knew there was no sedating it, because there was no way Akko could ever hold interest in her.

\--------------------------------------

Akko rushed through the halls, calling out Diana’s name in a frenzy. Her legs, as strong and nimble as they were, had been burning from all the energy she’d forced into them and she all but collapsed when she turned around one final corner to find, once again, another empty corridor. “Damn,” Akko cursed between fits of breathes, “I lost her...”

Not that it mattered, any how. Akko wasn’t sure exactly what prompted her to go chasing Diana in the first place other than the fact that she was trying to ensure Diana would, in fact, understand that what she saw with Amanda wasn’t what she might have thought it to be, and that Akko’s feelings towards Amanda were purely platonic and Diana was, in fact, the girl of her dreams. That seemed a lot easier in her head than when she tried practicing it aloud to herself.

“Well you see, Diana, Amanda and I are just friends. And Amanda slipped into my lap because I told all of my friends that I was--”

“Akko!”

“Diana?!” Akko whipped around, listening for the voice in the distance. It wasn’t quite as melodic as Diana’s was, but Akko was willing to suspend any and all disbelief if the universe saw fit to turn her luck around.

That was not the case, however, as Amanda came barreling around the corner, panting. She’d been sent out to find Akko when an hour passed and she still had not returned. “There you are! Akko, everyone’s worried about you, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Akko crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t have had to go running off if you hadn’t slid into my lap.”

“Oh come on,” Amanda put her arms behind her back. “I saw the way you were blushing. You were enjoying it just as much as you’re denying it right now. But in any case, you didn’t run off because I decided to play Santa Baby, you ran off because I pissed off your girlfriend.”

“Diana’s not my anything!” Akko screamed, face puffed red. “She hardly ‘graces’ me with her presence at all, and when she does, all she ever does is point out things I can’t particularly help about myself. She’s so feign and I can’t imagine her and I ever getting along long enough for anything to ever become of us!”

“Is that how you really feel?” Amanda’s expression of concern did not falter. “Or is that just what you’ve been telling yourself?”

“W-well...”

\--------------------------------------

Diana had just rounded the corner to reach her room when she heard Amanda and Akko’s voices in the distance. She couldn’t make out sentences but pick up faint trails of words here and there, each one more cryptic than the last. She figured if she walked to the end of the hallway she might be able to pick it up better, but she wasn’t sure she should eavesdrop, especially given what she saw. She took soft, lethargic steps, each one feeling more and more leaded before she’d even reached the end of the hallway. She stopped when she was within a good hearing range, but far enough away that she could dash off at a moment’s notice and be ultimately undetected.

“...because I pissed off your girlfriend.” Amanda said, in a sly remark. Diana had no idea what was being said, or who Amanda was referring to, but it only made the slight ache in Diana’s chest pulsate in that moment, an incessant throbbing. She tightened her posture as Akko spoke, and was ultimately taken aback by what was said next.

“Diana’s not my anything!” She was so petrified at the thought of her name juxtaposed with girlfriend in Akko’s mind that she could hardly think to listen any longer. But she did, catching every anger-saturated word with a grimace. “... She’s so feign and I can’t imagine her and I ever getting along long enough for anything to ever become of us!” Diana stopped listening in that moment. She couldn’t take hearing any more, regardless of what Amanda might have to say on the matter. She turned and headed back to her room without another word, the tears in her eyes speaking for everything she couldn’t quite say.

\--------------------------------------

“Is that how you really feel? Or is that just what you’ve been telling yourself?”

“W-well...” Akko had started to say. “I-I’m not really sure. I’ve just... been feeling really weird about the awkward air between us. Like- I know the lovelove bee is supposed to bring people together but it drove the wedge between us in deeper and I feel like she just seems to hate me? I don’t know if my desire to have her in my life is anything to consider.”

“Akko,” Amanda chuckled, “I think you’re in love...”

“Love?” Akko blushed. “I wouldn’t go that far!”

“You’re infatuated with her, aren’t cha?”

“Well, I suppose but I don’t know if I would use the word--”

“Look, Akko. You like Diana. There’s no denying that. I think you should talk to her.”

“You think so?” Akko tilted her head. “What if I say something wrong? What if she doesn’t like me back?”

“Akko, you can’t get it wrong if it’s the truth. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?” Amanda was speaking from the perspective of someone who had never once been heart broken. 

“Y-yeah,” Akko agreed, even if she didn’t actually agree. “What could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't believe I've got over 100 kudos on this fic ^w^ Please keep leaving your comments and I'll be sure to release chapters regularly


	5. Mishappenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to reassure Diana that she misinterpreted something prior, Akko only makes things worse

The world was moving slowly around Akko as she ran, almost as if she was running in place, or running in circles, but she tried harder and harder with every step to bolt forward and continue her search. She felt her legs screaming, her lungs aching, but none of that stopped her. When she wanted something, she wanted it, no matter what the cost.

“Diana!” Akko shouted, sprinting across the hall to reach her. Akko wasn’t sure how long she had been running, or when she started, or why, at least until she had finally locked eyes with Diana from a distance. Despite the grimace on Diana’s pouted face, Akko’s face was still exceedingly flushed as she huffed out a plead for Diana to wait while she gathered both her breathe and her thoughts.

Diana raised a brow and crossed her arms, glacier blue eyes reflecting Akko’s longing stare as she cleared her throat. Akko almost wanted to use the mirror-like quality of Diana’s generally uninterested glare to adjust the mess that she had become in search of her, but refrained for the sake of herself. “I need to tell you something and I can’t wait any longer…”

“Is this about your little escapade with Amanda? What an inciting incident…”

“No- I mean- yes, but it’s not what you think? Look I-“

“Not what I think?” Diana scoffed. “What do I think, Akko? That you and Amanda are… fondling each other?”

“I—“

“Here’s the thing, Akko: I have no reason to care about your interactions with others, intimate or otherwise—”

“If you didn’t care you wouldn’t be acting so—“

“So what?” Diana was absolutely livid now. “Irritated? Tell me, Akko, how would you react if I told you about my sexual interactions?”

“Well-“ Akko blushed, “I would be uncomfortable but that’s because—“

“Exactly, I don’t want to hear—“

“Hang on a minute, Diana!” Akko growled. “You won’t even let me finish!”

There was a pause in the air now, and Diana let out a breathe Akko wasn’t aware she was holding. “Then speak, Akko. Finish.”

“I don’t want to hear about your intimate interactions,” Akko repeated slowly, “because I would feel a wave of jealousy.”

Diana quirked a brow. “Jealousy?”

“Yes, Diana,” now it was Akko’s turn to sigh, albeit more frustratedly so. “Jealousy. Because—“ She bit her lip, unable to figure out how to phrase things.

“Because?” Diana’s brows creased once more. “Out with it, Akko.”

“Because I like you!” Akko shouted. “I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you,” she was a broken record with how she continuously repeated herself, unable to find the reigns on her tongue as the words sort of fell out of her mouth. “I love you, Diana Cavendish. And that’s crazy. And I’m crazy, but it’s driving me crazy, because I do. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you—“ she had almost felt as if the repetition were a reflection of the pounding in her ears, her heart demanding that she scream out on the off chance she could never speak again, but surely enough she was silenced as swift as ever. Diana cradled Akko’s face in her hands, and kissed her, maybe for a minute, if only to shut her up.

Some nights it ended on just the kiss. Some nights it ended with Akko and Diana pressed into each other, pressed into the wall, pulsating like their overheating, ever-beating hearts, fragile and bursting, but it ended regardless, and left Akko alone. Alone, Akko opened her eyes, opened her eyes and saw before her the familiar shape of Lotte’s bed, looming above her. She opened her eyes to tears and silent fits of anger, cursing herself over and over. This dream was torment, and each time it felt more real than the last.

Akko slipped out of bed and threw on her uniform. She knew it was only the middle of the night, but she made her way outside in silence. There was an orchestra tonight. Crickets, owls, the occasional fairy, all sorts of noises both familiar and not, and it made Akko question whether or not she was asleep again, though the incessant need to yawn proved her to be very much in the waking world. She found the stairwell to one of the many broom platforms and climbed, climbed until her feet ached and her legs couldn’t carry her any longer, then she sat at the top of the steps, unable to so much as open the door and sit outside. Luckily for her it had just stopped raining anyways, and Akko had no intentions of sitting out on the damp platform and let the puddles soak through her incredibly short skirt. But she looked up when she heard a noise, the faint clacking of boots against pavement. Someone had been out for a light night joyride, or so it would seem, and Akko moved over to let them pass, hoping it was just Amanda on one of her heists. She could only be so lucky…

“What do you think you’re doing?” Diana asked as she opened the door. “You’re not supposed to be up here.”

Akko swallowed and gritted her teeth. “The same could be said about you, y’know… And I don’t need to be lectured.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Diana crossed her arms. “I beg to differ.”

“Diana, if this is about the library incident I can assure you there was nothing going on—“

“It sure didn’t look like nothing,” Diana crossed her arms. “You honestly expect me to believe you weren’t getting— intimate affections from Miss O’Neill?”

“Yes, because it’s the truth!” Akko huffed. “Amanda slid into my lap on her own accord. And secondly, why do you even care?”

“Because—“ Diana had to think for a moment, cheeks flushing up. Why did she care? There wasn’t any specific policy on Public Displays of Affection, although Luna Nova never had problems with it, but still Diana tried to B.S. her way through an explanation. “Because it… just isn’t proper. You shouldn’t behave that way in public, neither of you, and it doesn’t matter who started it, you also shouldn’t condone it if it wasn’t your fault as you said.”

“Well my behavior is none of your business, is it?” Akko crossed her arms. “You’re always acting like you’re better than everyone else!”

“I do not—“

“Do too!” Akko huffed. “You let it get in the way of the truth, Diana. Sometimes I just wish you’d open your eyes…”

“Akko…” Diana bit her lip and reached out to Akko, who stood up and started down the stairs. “Just leave me alone…”

In the darkness Diana could not see, but there was a small glint in Akko’s eyes that rolled down her cheek and hit the ground in silent splatter, and once again, Diana did not pursue.


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana reflect on everything that went wrong between them

“I should have kissed her…” Diana mumbled, wrapping her arms around the pillow on her bed and rolling onto her stomach. She had been debating the proper course of action ever since she returned to her room, though she wasn’t quite sure if it was right anymore. “No, no, I did everything within my power to keep her from knowing… Of course. She doesn’t need to know that- what? that I’m in love with her?”

Diana cupped her hands over her mouth. Why did she say that aloud? Why did she even bother thinking these things in the first place? She let out a groan of irritation into her pillow and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m in love with her… I am in love with Akko…” She leaped out of bed the minute she heard the door open and brushed herself off as Hannah and Barbara came in.

“Diana?” Hannah asked, walking in with Barbara in tow. “Are you here?”

“Yes, girls. I’m here.” Diana said, sitting down and smoothing out the creases in her bed. Barbara poked her head around the corner to greet Diana, followed by Hannah.

“Are you alright, Diana?” Barbara asked, a worried frown on her face.

“Because you seem a little… not alright…” Hannah added, shuffling her feet nervously.

“I’m fine,” Diana said simply, though it could not have been further from the truth. “Really, I am. I just have a lot on my mind, is all…” 

“What is it?” asked Hannah. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“Yeah,” Barbara chimed in. “You can tell us anything you want, Diana.”

Diana sighed, even knowing their intentions were only for the better, she couldn’t bare to see the guilt on their faces if they found out. But there was a way around that… “I’m just having a bit of trouble expressing my feelings towards someone… And they’ve made it increasingly difficult over the course of the past few months.”

Hannah and Barbara gave each other a glance before returning to Diana. “So… you like someone?” they said in complete unison.

“Yes, girls. I do. I fancy this girl very much and… Well, as infuriating as she is to be around, I can’t quite tell if she feels the same.”

Hannah moved to sit on one side of Diana and Barbara the other while they each took one of her hands.

“There there,” said Barbara, giving Diana’s hand a pat.

“You’re going to be just fine,” Hannah gave Diana’s other hand a squeeze. “Start from the beginning.”

Diana thought about what happened in the library, or even what happened at the party, she wasn’t sure which one was more important, or even which one would give it away. “W-well… The other day I saw her with… well… someone else. And I couldn’t get the image out of my head.”

“What? No way. How could anyone ever choose someone else over you?” Hannah crossed her arms.

“Yeah! Like- you’re the greatest student at Luna Nova! There’s no way they aren’t totally in love with you.” Barbara agreed.

“Well she did try to convince me that it wasn’t so, but… I just don’t want to get hurt. She’s unpredictable and unpopular and I’m not sure if-“

“Diana, don’t make excuses. If you like her, you have to tell her that.” Barbara puffed out her cheeks.

“Besides, if she was trying to explain herself to you then obviously she cares about you- or your opinion of her in some sense.” Hannah threw in.

Diana thought about it for a moment. Had Akko sought her out as an attempt to confess? Did Diana turn her down without realizing it? Even the mere thought had her head spinning and she gripped her night robe uneasily. “I don’t know… If she were trying to get closer, I only shoved her away. I’m not sure she’ll even talk to me now.”

“Oh, I know!” Hannah jumped up off the bed excitedly. “You could write her a letter!”

“Totally!” Barbara agreed, grinning. “That way you don’t have to say it face to face! And if she reciprocates then you’ll know for sure.”

Diana smiled and nodded. “Thanks, girls.” She hugged each of them in turn before tugging up her covers. “I should probably write it with a fresh head. Goodnight, Hannah, Barbara.”

“Goodnight, Diana!”

\--------------------------------------

Akko set her tray down at the end of the table, the corners of her mouth seeping with gravity. “I just don’t know what to do…”

“What are you upset about now?” Amanda asked, leaning back in her chair at the opposite end of the table. Sucy and Constanze were at one side passing notes back and forth while Jasminka ate away and Lotte pat Akko’s shoulder.

“Akko is still having trouble with Diana,” Lotte said, petting Akko’s shoulder. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Akko. Cheer up.”

“If you ask me, you should forget about her, move on to someone who actually gives a damn…” Amanda propped her feet up and closed her eyes.

“She does care!” Akko puffed out her cheeks. “If she didn’t care, she wouldn’t be acting so obviously jealous.”

“That’s true… Maybe Diana is just bad at communicating her feelings,” Lotte suggested.

“Yeah, and I tried communicating mine but she doesn’t listen…” Akko frowned. “I can’t keep consta—” Akko’s voice cut off when she observed a note passing across the table to Sucy. “Constanze you’re a genius!” Constanze ceased her movements, note in hand, face flushed, eyes wide, almost like a deer in headlights. Sucy glanced between the two of them and refrained from laughing.

“I can write her a note! Of course! Why didn’t I think of it first~?” Akko leaped out of her chair and rushed around the table to give Constanze a quick, unappreciated squeeze in thanks. “Jasminka, finish my food, I’m off to write the best damn love letter the world has ever seen!”

Jasminka wasted no time plucking food off Akko’s plate while Lotte sighed and leaned on her elbows. “Ah, what it must be like to be in love…” she mumbled, not really paying attention to the glances exchanged between Sucy and Constanze across the table, or the glances shot in her direction.

\--------------------------------------

Akko marched her way through the residence halls with such a fiery determination it was almost impossible to not hear her coming from a mile away. Students scurried this way and that, flocking whichever way was the quickest route away from Akko’s oncoming fit of either brilliance or stupidity. Either way wouldn’t change what was about to happen, especially not since Akko had set her mind to it. She barreled forward with quaking steps, bounding towards her room as if she planned on breaking in the door, which she might very well have if it weren’t for something she noticed. Wedged between the frame and the door itself was something white, and upon closer examination, it appeared to be an envelope, carefully sealed with what appeared to be a wax seal, though Akko didn’t really know what the unicorn symbol on the seal itself meant, she recognized the handwriting of her name almost instantly as it was quilled in blue ink. Diana’s signature had the same swirling loops that Akko’s eyes trailed as she flipped the note once or twice over in her hands. There was no mistaking it. Leave it to Diana Cavendish to beat her to the punch.


	7. Missives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana write letters

Akko,

You came to me in a point in my life where I was absolutely certain that things were set in stone. I hadn’t imagined that I could ever be so wrong as to be blind to your intentions. You were so ignorant in the ways of tradition, that I became ignorant in the ways of you. The truth is I wasn’t quite sure how to handle someone like you. You’re stubborn, but also selfless, righteous, and all kinds of incredible. I could never put to words just what it is about you that has always been alluring. You’ve always managed to hold a sense of mystery and wonder, and bring forth a wave of nostalgia everywhere you go. I was wrong to ever think that you and I were too different. I was more concerned with where we collided that I ignored where you and I are the same, and I say ignored because I always knew the similarities were there, but I avoided them. I’ve always been afraid to get too close to people, but I’ve seen how you have no fear when it comes to attachments, which is something I’m envious of. These are not excuses, but observations I have made. This letter is meant as a confession, but also as an apology. I am terribly sorry for the way I’ve treated you, and the assumptions I made under the heat of the moment, and I wish to make amends in any way possible. I would understand if you are upset with me, as I can clearly see now that you were only trying to correct a misconception that I had drawn. Even if you do not accept my apology, you deserve to know that I am deeply, sincerely sorry, and I hope that one day you’ll forgive me, and we can find it in us to turn our relations around.

Sincerely,

Diana Cavendish

Fingernails dug under the envelope’s flap meticulously as Akko popped the wax seal right off, moving into the room a she did. She sat down on her bed, laid down, sat up, stood up, and then moved to sit at the desk. She knew that as soon as she read it, she would have to reply. She needed a proper reply to Diana anyway. One that wasn’t just a “k thanks” on a notecard slipped under her door. She wanted something meaningful. But first, she’d have to follow Diana’s lead. Akko tugged the parchment out of the envelope carefully, as if the smallest motion could tear the paper. She unfolded it and read the contents, once, twice, thrice, eyes tracing the pen marks, trailing the way Diana’s handwriting coiled on the page in elegant loops and swoops, like the migration pattern of birds or like long, winding currents. She traced her fingers over the letters as she reached the end of the letter, following along Diana’s signature. She imagined how Diana’s name would look next to Akko’s and Akko’s next to Diana’s and shook her head. No, she needed to focus. She took out a quill pen, she scrawled out her words carefully on a fresh sheet of paper, and she folded it and placed it in its own envelope. The following day she would slip the letter to Diana in class, when she was too focused on the lecture to notice, perhaps tuck it in her textbooks or just place it on her desk. Either way, Akko wrote knowing that her final product was going to be seen by Diana, and hopefully by Diana only.

Dear Diana,

I’m not good at writing letters. In fact, I don’t think I’m very good with speaking either, but I wanted to tell you that I accept your apology. I am honestly amazed that we had the same idea. I was on my way to my room to write you a note myself when I found yours. Has anyone ever told you you have really pretty handwriting? I mean that’s expected of the great Diana Cavendish, so I wouldn’t be surprised. Anyways, since we’re clearing the air, there are a few things I would like to tell you, but I’m not entirely sure how you’d react. I know things are weird, especially after the misunderstanding in the library, which, by the way, was all Amanda’s doing. She was teasing me about something- it’s basically a long story and I don’t think you’d really want to bother with the details. Regardless, I’m going to tell you, at some point. Maybe in person? I feel like letters are cheating. Anyway, I agree with what you said about turning things around. I really want us to get on the right foot now instead of the wrong one. Thanks for writing to me. Maybe I’ll see another letter soon.

Love,

Kagari Akko

Diana had turned the note over and over in her hands before she had opened it. It was late at night when she had discovered the envelope, stashed away one of her textbooks, with her name scratched onto it in big, block letters. Akko’s handwriting, no doubt. She tried not to be too eager opening it, taking in a sharp breath as her eyes glided through every line. It wasn’t that long, or, not as long as hers, but it still took Diana a while to read given the amount of ink blotches from Akko scratching things out, and parts where Diana simply couldn’t read Akko’s writing by first glance and had to read around words and make guess work. She’d gone over it a few times before she picked it apart in its entirety, each time stopping over Akko’s signature. She’d written “Love, Kagari Akko” and not sincerely. Diana tried not to think much of it each time she saw it. She tried. And failed. And then remembered Akko was worried about something, even though Diana had already apologized for her misconduct. Taking in a breath, she took a moment to draft a proper response in her head before her quill met parchment and she began writing away.

Dear Akko,

In all honesty I hadn’t expected you to write back this quickly, or at all. Perhaps we could meet for tea and discuss things? I know in your letter you said you wished to talk about something, and I would like to let you know that I am nothing to fear. We are friends after all, or I would like to believe so. What time works best for you? My door is always open for you, Akko. I promise you can tell me anything.

Yours,

Diana Cavendish

The second note Akko had received directly from Diana. She’d passed it to her in class and Akko barely had time to focus on the words as the crowds of students rushed out for lunch. She had to stop reading to reread in the cafeteria, a dangerous task indeed, but one that went without much trouble, despite Sucy’s constant teasing and Lotte’s scolding from across the table. Akko was quick to scrawl out a reply, this time folding it up and placing it on Diana’s tray as she stepped out of the line in the cafeteria. Even as she watched Diana sit down and open the note, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She kept thinking about how Diana signed her name, “Yours” above it. She wanted that to be true more than anything, and she bit down on her thumb nail while she watched Diana read the note before tucking it away.

Diana,

Tea sounds great. I can meet you at your room tomorrow at 4 PM. Hopefully that’s enough of a notice so that you won’t be busy, but if not, we can always wait until the end of the week. I really do hope you meant what you said about me being able to tell you anything, because I’m nervous about what you might say, but I have faith that things will turn out alright. Anyway, I’m not sure how to end this so I hope this is good enough,

Love,

Kagari Akko

Diana slipped the note away and thought about everything she needed to do. Tomorrow was relatively busy, but she could reschedule some of her activities in favor of this conversation she needed to have with Akko. She didn’t want to go back on her word, after all, since she had promised Akko she would be available whenever she needed her. As Hannah and Barbara sat down, she told them that she specifically needed the privacy of their room for an hour or so, explaining to them that she promised to speak with “a friend” on “pressing matters”. They didn’t question her, they never do, and Diana was specifically grateful for that. She didn’t want things to go south after getting this opportunity.

Akko,

Yes, tomorrow should work. I have set things up accordingly so that Hannah and Barbara will not disrupt us in any way or means. After all, this is a private matter and I know that you are not on the best terms with them. I will see you then,

Yours,

Diana Cavendish

Akko had received the note under her door this time, just as she had finished changing out of her uniform. A soft smile rose on her lips as she glanced it over. She set the letter down with the others in her possession, and plopped down on her bed. “Tomorrow…” she mumbled, her last word before she drifted to sleep.


	8. Mismatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic mishaps and a lovely discussion over tea.

The table was set, tea cups, saucers, kettle, tea pot, sugar, cream, spoons, and a various assortment of biscuits, cookies, shortbreads, cakes, crackers, and jams. Diana had never really been much for sweets, but she knew Akko was, and had made a point to ensure that she had a range of options for her to choose from, despite knowing Akko would probably still scarf down everything without a second thought or even so much as tasting what she shoves into her mouth. Tea was brewed right on time, 8 minutes to boil, 10 minutes to steep. 2 minutes to cool in Diana’s hands before she took her first sip. She had ordered an assortment of teas for the semester and had become rather fond of the jasmine and cherry blossom green tea blend that had arrived. She hoped it didn’t make things too obvious, but then again, her letters might have also been a bit over the top. Time passed, nothing happened, and Diana began to worry. Soon enough, Diana had begun to stand, and paced around the room frantically, well, as frantically as she might have allowed herself, for what seemed like an hour now. Akko was late, only by a few minutes, but each agonizing second Akko did not appear made Diana more concerned about the severity and sincerity of their letters. “Surely she didn’t forget,” Diana murmured, before she was startled by a knock at the door. “Just a minute!” She moved to open the door, but first adjusted herself in the mirror to ensure she didn’t look as much of a frantic mess as she felt. “Akko? I— Oh…”

“Diana!” Avery said, looking absolutely exhausted. She had ran all the way from Lukić’s room to see Diana. “Something horrible has happened, you must come quick!”

“Of course,” Diana nodded, though her brow creased. Akko wasn’t one to back down from something when she made up her mind… But duty called and she simply didn’t have the time to wait on her. She hurried down the corridor along side Avery, keeping her composure, despite the turmoil in her heart.

\--------------------------------------

Akko hadn’t intended to be this late. In fact, she hadn’t intended to become Sucy’s guinea pig for the third time that week either, but there was no avoiding the matter. Sucy had promised to make an elixir that could ail Constanze’s muteness, but when Constanze refused to drink it, she had given it to Akko as she passed by on her way to Diana’s room. And now she could not seem to stop talking. She was running her mouth so much her tongue felt arid and numb like sand paper. she could not will herself to silence, could not, for the life of her, stop her jaw from moving, her tongue from hitting the roof of her mouth, air from exhaling through the back of her throat, and the more she spoke, the less she could think behind her words, the less she could control her very thoughts, and the more the words began to slur together like one great big run-on sentence that extended for an eternity. Sucy couldn’t get a hold of Akko’s mouth long enough to get her to drink the antidote to the talksalot elixir and Constanze seemed too horrified at the thought that it could have very well been her doing the rambling rather than Akko to help. Poor Lukić could not get a word in, either to scold the girls for misuse of classroom resources or even a word of praise for replicating such a complicated potion in the first place, and her intensive shouting was only met full force by Akko’s own voice, raised in pitch and volume. At some point the words didn’t even sound like words anymore, only like vague sounds and squeaks, as if Akko had become a parrot, or some other form of high pitched, squealing bird.

Diana had, of course, arrived by this time, when Sucy had given up on helping Akko, reverting back to her usual smirking, chuckling self when it came to Akko’s suffering. Akko’s face was blood red and her eyes were in tears from the action and thus her vision too impaired to even see that Diana had stepped into the room. Lukić gave Diana an update as to what had happened while Sucy was too busy laughing to give a straight answer, and in that instant, Diana raised her wand and casted a counter spell to keep Akko from talking. “Honestly, was that so hard?”

Akko, upon being silenced, perked up at hearing Diana’s voice, blinking away tears in utter joy and surprise. She was just grateful to no longer hear the sound of her own voice, despite the tingling in the back of her throat. When at last the nullification spell had been casted and Akko was free of all magic, she rushed to Diana’s side, hugging onto her. “Thank you, Diana! You’re my hero!”

“Akko!” Diana tried not to blush as she gently pushed the girl off of her. You really do get yourself into all sorts of trouble…” She sighed, taking Akko’s hand. “And now I have to brew a fresh batch of tea. What a waste…”

Sucy and Constanze watched Akko go and simply shrugged, returning to the cauldron in front of them. Sucy gave Constanze an apologetic grin. “What should we make next?”

\--------------------------------------

“Sucy should have known the implications of such a brew from the start before she gave it to you,” Diana said, pouring Akko a fresh cup of tea. “You’re already very talkative, and to give you anything to make you more so meant that the potion would just run you lil you were incapable of speech altogether. In theory, it might have worked better on Constanze, but the fact remains that the measurements have to be exact or else the consequences are infinitely awful.” She tapped her spoon against the brim of her cup to reduce drip after she stirred and wrapped her hands around its warm body. “The fact that you went as long as you did is one of the many miracles of being you, Akko. I think your ability to absorb and tolerate high concentrations of magic is beyond even me…”

“Thank you, Diana,” Akko laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. “I guess that’s just one of the benefits of being me. I have to make up for my lack of talent somehow. Maybe this is just how I do that.” She was joking of course, but Diana knew there was a bit of truth seeping into her words.

“Lack of talent? Your magic is extravagant, very mysterious and alluring. It might not always be reliable for average, day to day spells, but you always manage to improve and find ways to astound me…”

Akko couldn’t help but blush at that. “Yes well, you’re one to talk Diana… Your magic is well admired—“

“And yours isn’t admired enough,” Diana took a sip of her tea. “Akko, you give yourself far too little credit.”

“Diana…” Akko smiled nervously. “I could never match your skill.”

“You couldn’t?” Diana raised a brow. “I believe you already have, on multiple fronts. You’ve proven yourself, time and time again. I think that’s something to admire.”

“Thank you, Diana,” Akko smiled softly. “I mean it.”

Tea time lasted for a few hours, Diana and Akko chatting about various subjects of magic and even a few personal topics such as friends, and all while Akko scarfed down the treats Diana had laid out, much to Diana’s dismay. Though she did, eventually, try to be more civil on the matter. When it was time to clean up, Diana waved her wand and gathered the dishes, clearing them away. “This has been fun, Akko.”

“Yes it has, Diana. Thank you for letting me have tea with you.” Akko stood and bowed. “We should do this again.”

“Any time,” Diana smiled. “Just let me know beforehand.”

“Of course.” Akko said, as Diana walked her to the door. Before she left, she made a quick point to kiss Diana’s cheek on her way out, just before she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this, everyone. I had honestly no real inspiration to keep me going forward with this fic, and honestly I've had to re-envision it to be what it is now, from what I had initially planned it to be. I do hope you can bare with me. I do plan to try to update this fic every other week but, again, that is dependent on what my schedule is like. I hope you understand and I am grateful for your patience, my valiant readers. Thank you for your kudos and comments, they mean a lot!


End file.
